Jealousy OneShot
by LaBonitaBailarina
Summary: Jane contemplates her first encounter with Isabella Swan and what could happen.


Hey, guys! So this is my first attempt at FanFiction, so I would appreciate it if you guys take it easy on me for now. I realize that this is a very short one-shot, but it's just to give you guys a taste of how I write. I hope you like it and reviews are very helpful, okay?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

So, this is set a few days after the whole Bella meeting the Volturi and Aro noticing her thing. It's in third person on Jane's thoughts and how she feels about the whole thing.

Jealousy

Jane paced the corridors of the castle in silent rage. Her head bowed and shoulders hunched, her hands clenched tightly at her sides, and her teeth audibly grinding together was the entire image anyone needed as a warning to stay away. She couldn't recall ever feeling this furious in her entire existence and that thought alone made her even madder.

'_That small, insignificant human thinks she can just come here and impress my master with her one trick? If it wasn't for my master's orders I would have slain her right that second and shared her blood with no one.' _She thought with a certain enjoyment.

She could just see herself snapping her thin, fragile neck with just a twist of her hands and penetrating it slowly with her razor sharp—

'_No!' _She yelled at herself, stopping the thought abruptly. '_What would my master think if he heard these thoughts? I'd surely be in trouble.' _

But she couldn't help those thought after hearing Aro compare her and her brother, Alec, to that human girl.

'_Isabella,'_ Jane growled in her thoughts.

Not only had she made Jane look like an incompetent fool, but also less worthy than what she really was. The way her ability and Aro's didn't affect her at all honestly shocked her and infuriated her. No human could possibly be immune to a vampire's power! It was absurd to even think it! But Jane's ability had never, ever failed her before until now.

She could only imagine Felix's and Demetri's thoughts now that they had seen someone--a human, no less--survive her ability unscathed. She would no longer be feared or seen as the image of intimidation as before. And then to make matters worse, he _**offered**_ her a place there, with them! So what if she was immune to two vampires' ability?

"Jane?" Alec called out softly. His quick, light footsteps barely made a sound on the marble floors as he approached her from behind.

He placed his hands on her small, slim shoulders. "What is the matter? Why are you so upset?" He asked in a young, boyish-like voice.

Despite herself, Jane couldn't help relaxing immediately under her brother's touch. "Nothing. Just deep in my own thoughts."

"Jane…" Alec chided. He was the only one besides Aro who could use that tone and not feel her wrath. "Are you still mad about that human?"

Jane politely moved away from his touch and turned to gaze out the glass window with intricate patterns into the moonless night.

"Yes," she reluctantly admitted. "And?" She challenged.

Alec came to her side and shrugged. "Aro asked me to check on you because, frankly, you are frightening some of our guests away with your anger." He grinned.

"Forgive me. It's just that….this has never happened to me, Alec. My ability is all I have to be proud of and this…human comes and defies me. She makes me the laughingstock of our master and everyone else!" She hissed, her anger flaring again. "And then, he asks her to join us!"

Alec shook his head in disapproval. "You shouldn't care so much about that. It's only a human. And besides, you saw for yourself, she said no and Aro was fine with that."

"Yes, but for how long? You know our master, he won't take no for an answer forever. If she does join our world, who's to say her ability won't strengthen?"

Her hands, which were placed on the border of cement around the window tightened as that thought settled in her mind.

"She **won't** take my place in this kingdom, brother. I won't let her." She looked up at Alec who looked down at her with amusement in his ruby eyes.

"Do I amuse you?" She growled menacingly.

Alec's grin widened. "Yes. I simply cannot believe you are getting this worked up about something that might not even happen. And even if it did, the outcome might be totally different."

Jane looked away sharply. She couldn't believe her brother was taking this so lightly. It clearly affected him also.

"And…" he continued. "You clearly are jealous that she got a compliment from Aro."

She turned her whole body slowly towards him this time. "Jealous?" She asked in an incredulous tone. "Me?"

Alec raised his hand toward her face and stroked her cheek. "You've been Aro's favorite for too long and it kills you—metaphorically—that someone else is in his view."

Jane opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up.

"Aren't you up for a little competition, sister?" He asked playfully before walking away, leaving Jane with her anger.

"She's still just a human." She told herself as she turned back to the window.

Please don't forget to review! :) Oh, and if you have any suggestions on what I should write, (because I have no idea right now) besides one-shots, feel free to share.


End file.
